Mike The Matchmaker
by forcverandalways
Summary: Based on a prompt. Mike is getting fed up of watching Jenny and Gibbs stare at each other so he takes matters into his own hands


**Hey guys!! Happy Easter!!!**

**This is based on a prompt I got from Bee-327 at least a month ago. Sorry it took so long Ashley!! There are two others, and those will come in due course, I promise you.**

**Anyway****, enjoy xx**

_Prompt: "Go talk to her already. You've been standing here staring at her and it's starting to get awkward."_

"Probie!" Mike Franks snapped at his former probie. "Concentrate!"

But Leroy Jethro Gibbs was still his own world meaning he was staring at his ex lover, Jennifer "Jenny" Shepard, who went from being his partner to being his boss. By doing that, she left him and he still had trouble understanding why. He loved her.

That was it. Mike had had enough. He slapped his former probie on the back of the head _hard _and Tony, Ziva and McGee all watched with wide eyes.

"What was that for?" Gibbs asked Mike angrily.

"Go and talk to her already. You've been standin' here starin' at her and it's startin' to get awkward" Mike replied.

"She doesn't love me though" Gibbs said.

"Yes she does, Gibbs" Ziva told him quietly. "She talked about you often when we were in Cairo. She said that leaving you is her biggest regret and she will never stop loving you."

"I've seen the way she looks at you, boss. She definitely does" Tony informed his boss.

"She's looking at you now" McGee stated.

Gibbs glanced up at Jenny, and sure enough, she was looking at him, her eyes filled with tears. Their eyes caught each other's and Gibbs's filled with concern.

Jenny broke the eye contact before she speed walked to her office and Gibbs walked after her. He got into Cynthia's office and listened at the door. He heard muffled sobbing from inside and tried to open the door.

"Jen?" He asked before he attempted to open the door again.

Gibbs saw a flash of red hair when he made an effort to open the door. _She was sitting in front of the door_. He managed to get inside the office before he sat down beside the sobbing redhead and pulled her into his arms.

"Shhhh, Jen, it's alright. Shhhh" he said as he rubbed her back while she cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Jethro, I'm so sorry" Jenny weeped.

"What are you sorry for, Jen?" Gibbs asked.

"Leaving you, turning you down and being such a bitch about everything" Jenny sobbed.

"It's OK, Jenny, it's alright" Gibbs whispered to her.

Jenny looked up at him.

"It's never going to be alright, Jethro!" She shouted. "I left you!"

Gibbs held her to his chest again while she cried even more.

"Shhhh Jen, it's OK" he told her.

She sobbed and sobbed and he just held her. She became quiet and he looked down at her. _She had fallen asleep_. Gibbs lifted Jenny up bridal style, ignoring the pain in his knees, and put her onto the sofa. He had a look in her drawers and found a purple throw blanket. He put it over her and kissed her forehead before he sat down at her desk, waiting for her to wake up so he could tell her what he needed her to know.

Mike walked in ten minutes later.

"Probie, what's tak-" the former agent was cut off by the sight of Jenny asleep on the couch.

"How long's she been asleep for?" He asked quietly.

"About ten minutes" Gibbs replied.

"Your team need you back down there. They found a lead" Mike said. "I'll keep an eye on her."

Gibbs nodded before he walked out of the office and Mike sat down in his place.

**-NCIS-**

Jenny woke up twenty minutes later. She yawned and stretched before she caught sight of Mike in her chair.

"Where's Jethro?" She asked.

"The team found a lead, so you're stuck with me for the time being" Mike replied.

"OK then" Jenny said before she got up off the sofa.

She got to her desk and Mike sat on the sofa.

"You doin' OK now?" Mike asked the redhead.

"Yeah, I'm getting there" Jenny replied as she waited for her computer to load.

"Have you and Jethro talked about this?" Mike questioned.

"About what?" Jenny said.

"'Bout what happened. Not just with Svetlana, but with you two as well" Mike stated.

"Not really" Jenny admitted.

"You should, because I'm tired of sittin' here watchin' the two of you dancin' 'round your feelings for one another. It's gettin' annoying" Mike told her with narrowed eyes.

"Poor you" Jenny teased.

"I'm bein' serious, Red. It's drivin' the team crazy" the gruff former agent replied.

Jenny's eyes grew sad.

"Everything's just so damn complicated though!" She cried.

"Nothin's complicated, Jenny, it's just challenging. Do ya love him?" Mike said.

"What?" Jenny asked, caught off guard by the question.

"Do ya love him?" Mike repeated.

"Of course I do, Mike, but he doesn't love me!" Jenny yelled.

Before Mike could react, the door burst open, revealing Gibbs.

"I do love you Jenny" the Marine said. "I love you more than anything in the world."

Jenny's eyes filled with tears and she ran to him before he hugged her so tightly he lifted her off the ground.

"I was so scared you would hate me after what I've done to you" the redhead sobbed.

"I could never hate you Jen" Gibbs told her softly.

Jenny smiled tearfully before she pressed her lips to his.

Mike walked out of the room, feeling a sense of accomplishment. His mission was complete.

**I. Love. Mike. FRANKS. Honestly, the man deserves more appreciation. In the reviews, say what you love about Mike. I love the fact that he manages to crack me up so much I am nonstop laughing for ages.**

**Thank**** you for reading guys, I love you all x**


End file.
